Submission
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Arizona likes games. Callie likes to be played with. Season 6 Story


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

Arizona Robbins smiled as she saw her girlfriend sitting in the attending locker room changing out of her scrubs. "Done for the day?" She asked, walking in and plopping down next to her. "I still have an hour left."

"Yes, and it's a good thing too. I swear if I have to deal with one more incompetent intern I'm gonna snap." Callie grumbled. Glancing at her girlfriend her expression softened automatically. "But enough about me. How's your day been?"

Arizona grinned at the question. "I saved a 13 year old girl's ovaries from being taken out by doing a half hour operation." She hated when young woman came in and they left unable to have children of their own. Being able to treat and let them decide when the time came made her day.

"Awesome." Callie grinned back. She loved when Arizona got to 'see the joy' as she'd put it.

"Do you want to come over to my place tonight?" Arizona and Callie almost never used her apartment but when Cristina walked in on for the third time this week she decided a night 100% alone was in order.

"That would be perfect. Cristina grunted something about Owen coming over tonight and I really don't want to hear their angry sex. Again." Callie responded with a grimace.

Arizona shivered, trying to get the image of the red hand flat on his back on the breakfast bar out of her head. "Last time I walked into the apartment to wait for you, they were on the breakfast bar."

"What! Seriously?" Callie cried in disgust. "And she gets mad when she catches on the couch."

Arizona kissed Callie to get those images out of their heads. "Do you wanna get takeout? I have plans for you tonight and you will need your energy. It's a game night." Very few people knew what the smirk on Arizona's face meant; Callie was one of those who did.

Callie shivered at Arizona's words. That smirk would be the death of her one day, but oh what a way to go. She never would have expected Arizona was so into 'games' when they first started dating but she'd come to realize that the blonde was full of surprises. "Um...ya take out sounds good." She managed to croak out.

Arizona kissed her cheek softly. "You be at my place at seven, I will have pizza and beer ready and waiting." She gave her a dimpled smile before walking out, swinging her hips as she went. She knew what she was doing to Callie and wanted her fully ready to go when tonight came.

Callie sighed shakily as she watched Arizona saunter out of the locker room. The things that woman could do to her...

Arizona got Callie's favorite pizza on the way home and some beer they both liked. She made sure her apartment was clean and her bedroom was ready for the game she had in mind. She put the other things she picked up at the store in the fridge. Just was she was getting ready to call Callie she heard the door open.

"Ari, you home?" Callie called as she entered her girlfriend's apartment. She was a little early but she couldn't stand waiting at home anymore.

"I'm in the kitchen." Arizona called as she grabbed plates for the food.

"Hey babe." Callie greeted Arizona as she quickly made her way into the kitchen. "You're shift end ok?"

"Nothing to write home about. I ended up charting for the last hour. Then Cristina begged to be on one of my cases next week." Arizona grinned a little as she thought of Yang begging her for anything.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say Yang begged? For a case? In Peds?" Callie asked incredulously as her eyebrows arched in surprise. She had to have heard the wrong. That or hell froze over when she wasn't looking.

"Next week a 5 month old boy is being brought in with his heart on the outside of his chest. I am going to take out part of his lung and put it in the right spot. Teddy is on the case but I will be doing most of the work." Arizona explained as she grabbed two slices of pizza and a breadstick.

"So why is Yang sucking up to you? Aren't she and Teddy all buddy buddy now?" Callie asked as she piled her own plate with pizza, smiling when she saw that Arizona had gotten her favorite.

"I'm the lead on the case. I get to decide who works on it." Arizona opened her beer and kissed Callie. "Any good cases of your own today?" She asked, her hands on her lover's hips.

"Actually ya. I reconstructed this kid's knee. With rehab and a lot of hard work he's still got a chance at a full ride scholarship when he graduates next year." Callie said excitedly.

Arizona's face brighten up. "You are awesome. I must be rubbing off on you." She teased, grabbing a bite of Callie's slice of pizza. She loved moments like this, when she and Callie were laughing and being happy. They both deserved to be happy.

"In more ways than one." Callie mumbled as she watched Arizona lick a stray bit of pizza sauce off her lip. Rising libido aside she loved the quiet moments like this that she and Arizona shared. Everything always seemed so easy and comfortable when she was around the blonde.

Arizona pulled Callie into her bedroom after they polished off most of the pizza. She made sure there was enough for a snack after the game was over. "Do you trust me?" Arizona asked Callie.

"Always." Callie replied immediately. She could feel her pulse starting to pick up already and they hadn't even done anything yet.

The answer eared Callie and bright smile. "What would you say if I wanted to tie you to the bed and blindfold you tonight?" Arizona started bluntly. She wanted to see what emotion would appear on Callie's face, shock or pleasure.

Callie's eyes went wide and she gulped as a flash of heat suddenly flared across her face. "I'd say bring it on." She said with a provocative smirk.

Arizona laughed deeply at Callie's answer. She stepped forward, kissing the raven haired beauty. "Why don't you undress and lay on the bed then while I get the ties?" She was looking forward to a nice relaxing night of toying with Callie until she couldn't take it anymore and then giving her what she begged for.

Callie shivered at the glint she saw in Arizona's eyes and wondered what on earth she'd gotten herself into. Taking a deep breath she quickly stripped off her clothes and laid restlessly on the bed. She never had been good at the whole patience thing.

Arizona walked in from her bathroom with four pink silk ties. "Handcuffs can leave marks." She said, knowing Callie would want to know how she knew that. She tied Callie's right leg to the end of her bed before going to tie her left leg.

"And you would know that how?" Callie questioned as she propped herself up on her elbows as tried to look at least a little intimidating given the fact that she was naked and half tied to a bed.

Arizona giggled softly as she tied her right arm to the bed. "Well when I was 19 my girlfriend and I tried them and I had marks on my wrists for a full month." She tied Callie's left arm to the bed before turning and going into her walk in and changing into something less comfortable.

"You dirty little thing you." Callie chuckled in return as she pictured a 19 year old Arizona in handcuffs. "How did you explain those marks to daddy dearest?" She asked as she craned her neck in an attempt to see what Arizona was doing in her closet.

Arizona blushed; glad that Callie couldn't see her put on the black lacey thing she had gotten on her last day off. "Daddy didn't see the marks. I wore really big bracelets for the whole month. All the photos of me that month have huge bracelets and long sleeves." She stepped out of the closet to show Callie what she was wearing, she wore a black corset with tiny panties, the rest of her was bare.

Callie was going to reply with some witty and teasing remark, she really was, but the sight before her was making that impossible.

"Like it?" Arizona knew she did but still asked. She made sure to swing her hips as she walked over to the bed. Her fingers trailed up Callie's leg as she walked to the head of the bed.

Callie inhaled sharply as Arizona's touch sent shivers up her spine. "I like." She managed to choke out when Arizona reached the head of the bed.

Arizona bent down and kissed her, her tongue pushing its way into Callie's mouth. She pulled back before Callie could kiss her back. "I have to go get the supplies, I'll be right back." She turned, walking out of the room.

Callie blinked for a few seconds before she recovered enough for Arizona's words to register. "Supplies?" She mumbles as her brow furrows in contemplation of what Arizona is getting.

Arizona walked back in with a bottle of chocolate sauce and whipped cream in a can. "I plan to have you for dessert." Arizona stated simply.

"Oh God." Callie sighed breathily. She wasn't going to survive this, she was sure of that now.

"Don't worry if you have a heart attack I can save you." Arizona grinned as she sat next to Callie. "I'm a doctor." She shook the whipped cream can before putting a little between Callie's breasts. "Want me to lick it off?"

Callie whimpered and nodded frantically, desperate for Arizona's touch anyway she could get it.

Arizona turned her head and with one swipe of her tongue licked up the whip cream. "Yummy." She smirked before turning to face Callie. "Blind fold time."

Callie's eyes closed shut at the delicious sensation of Arizona's tongue on her flushed skin, but they snapped open at the mention of a blindfold. She'd forgotten about that little detail.

Arizona opened her bedside table and dug around for a moment before pulling out a pink blindfold with butterflies on it. "Tilt your head up." Arizona instructed. She wanted Callie totally at her mercy.

Callie stared at Arizona for a minute as she fought an internal battle. She'd be the first to admit she had control issues and being a surgeon only compounded those. Looking into Arizona's crystal blue eyes she consciously forced herself to relax and slowly lifted her head.

Arizona slipped the blindfold on her partner before lowering her lips to Callie's ear. "It will be worth it." Her voice was dripping with sex, lust and butterflies. She stopped back, grabbing the chocolate, putting a few pools on Callie's olive skin.

Callie shivered as the cold chocolate sauce hit her skin unexpectedly. Hearing the sheets rustle every now and then as Arizona brushed against them and catching the occasional waft of Arizona's fruity shampoo was electrifying in a way she never could have imagined now that she couldn't see their source.

Arizona wanted Callie to let go, to forget everything and give in to the will of her partner. Slowly Arizona licked the pools of chocolate up; wanting to make sure she didn't leave a single drop behind. She smirked at how much Callie squirmed under her. She knew once she put the chocolate downtown it would only become worse.

As Arizona thoroughly licked up the chocolate Callie squirmed at the delicious sensations her talented tongue was creating. She wanted Arizona's attention lower or higher, but she couldn't do anything but writhe as Arizona remained focused on her stomach.

Arizona grabbed the can of whipped cream and put some on each of Callie's breasts. "Are you enjoying play time Calliope?" Arizona asked, she started drawing things on Callie's sides with her finger tips. She was having a blast, Callie was fun to tease.

"Huh?" Callie murmured. She was sure something had just happened and she was supposed to do something in response but Arizona's teasing fingers were clouding her already lust fogged brain.

Arizona just smirked before moving her lips down and removing the whipped cream from the skin she knew so well. Her tongue skimmed over Callie, not pressing as hard as she liked, teasing her all the more.

Callie whimpered under Arizona's teasingly light touch. She could feel Arizona's smug smirk as she set to work. If Arizona would just...she strained against her bonds but it was no use.

"Is there a problem?" Arizona asked Callie, rolling on her side. She put her head on Callie's shoulder, getting geared up for part three. She was hoping to give Callie a very big orgasm, bigger than anyone had before.

"No. No problem." Callie grunts out breathlessly.

Arizona kissed her cheek before grabbing the chocolate. "I think you are going to enjoy this." She put the chocolate over where Callie wanted it from the start. Slowly she moved down, removing it with her tongue. She didn't rush her movements no matter how Callie rolled and rocked. She was steady in her actions, sucking, licking, stroking to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

"Mmmm..." Was the only remotely intelligent response Callie was able to form as her devious lovers tongue finally set to work where she'd needed it for so long. Her hips began to rock uncontrollably as her moans became a near constant stream of sound.

Arizona knew what was needed to shatter Callie into little pieces. She wrapped her lips around Callie's small bundle of nerves, sucking just right. She couldn't keep a silly grin from her face as she gets the results she sought. She sucked all though Callie's orgasm, wanting to make it as powerful as she could. She slowly moved up on the bed, falling next to Callie, almost as tired as she was.

Callie lay gasping raggedly as she fought to stay conscious as her body reeled in the aftermath of her shattering climax. She was vaguely aware of Arizona placing soothing kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Arizona untied Callie before cuddling to her. She stroked her sweaty brow, her lips soothing her warm skin. "I think we should have play time more often." She whispered, her arms tight around Callie's waist.

Callie mumbled her agreement as she instinctively curled into her girlfriend's side. "Keep apartment...no Yang...reason." She muttered nonsensically.

Arizona wrapped the blankets around them, putting Callie's head under her chin. She loved reducing Callie to the point where she couldn't put a sentence together. It made her feel like a badass.

Callie chuckles lightly as she snuggles into the warm cocoon Arizona had created. She didn't need to open her eyes to know Arizona was grinning proudly.

"Better than surgery?" Arizona asked.

She trailed her hand lightly up and down Callie's spine. She felt safe here, in this moment, she felt happy.

"You have to ask?" Callie asked in surprise as she groggily opened her eyes. "Best. Sex. Ever." She declared as she kissed the nearest piece of skin she could reach.

Arizona giggled as Callie kissed her nose. "I knew I was good but I had no idea I was that good." She looked into the molten chocolate eyes that belonged to the woman who held her heart. "I love you Calliope." She whispered, her voice turning from giggling to serious.

"You are that good." Callie replies, meaning it in so many more ways than just sexual, her tone matching Arizona's in seriousness as she stared into Arizona's sparkling blue orbs.

Arizona moved her hand up, cupping Callie's cheek. She pressed their lips together, very much like their first kiss. "Do you think we'll be together in 50 years?" She blurted.

"What?" Callie asked, startled by the sudden question

Arizona blushed, cursing herself for her verbal diarrhea. "I had a dream the other night, forget about it."

"Hey." Callie says firmly, realizing how insensitive her clipped response was upon seeing her girlfriends hurt look. Reaching up and cupping Arizona's cheek she forces her to look at her. "Let's not forget about it. Tell me about your dream." She insists.

"We were at a Christmas party at the hospital." Arizona started, her forehead resting against Callie's. "Everyone was there, Mark, Owen, Cristina, Lexie, Derek, Meredith." She stroked the back of Callie's neck, trying to remember. "You and I were dancing with all the other couples, we kept making out and Cristina was yelling at us."

At first Callie smiled at Arizona's description, but quickly frowned at the mention of Cristina. "Do I even want to know?" Callie asked with a rueful chuckle.

"You couldn't keep your hands off me. What can I say, some things never change." Arizona teased her girlfriend. "So that's why I asked."

"And they never will change." Callie said sincerely before capturing Arizona's lips. "Simple answer? Yes. Yes I think we'll be together in 50 years." She adds simply.

The dimples showed themselves when Callie answered. "Super." Arizona kissed Callie before putting her head on the pillow. "Hey!"

"Hey what?" Callie asked puzzled.

"You almost let me fall to sleep without you getting me off. What's up with that?" Arizona tried to look made but failed, massively.

"Someone," Callie began with a playful glare, "gave me the most mind blowing orgasm of my life. So excuse me for needing a little longer than normal to recover."

"And it wasn't Mark." Arizona grinned a little smugly. She knew nothing was between the two friends anymore but sometimes Mark would check Callie out just to get Arizona's goat and it did. Every damn time.

"That amateur? Not a chance." Callie replied dismissively. She knew Arizona trusted her and knew that nothing was going on between her and Mark, but Mark was...well he was Mark and she knew he liked to torment Arizona with unwanted details.

Arizona grinned, looking like a 5 year old who got the answer right in class. "Because I'm awesome." She kissed Callie, tenderly at first. "Down now, get down there and get me off. I have to work in 8 hours and Yang will be up my ass to get info on the case."

"Yes ma'am!" Callie replied with a mock salute. "And tell Yang to stay away from your ass. It's mine, and I happen to be territorial."

Arizona started to shake she laughed so hard. "Can't breathe." That made her only laugh harder. She knew being overtired and horny were not good mixed within her.

"And I haven't even gotten started yet." Callie quipped as she pinched one of Arizona's nipples.

Arizona stopped laughing as a strangled moan left her lips. "You don't play fair." She panted softly, moving to kiss Callie.

"Neither do you." Callie replied as she pulled away from Arizona's lips, staying teasing just out of range as she let her hands wander Arizona's breasts.

Arizona bit her lips as she arched, pressing her breasts farther into Callie's strong hands. "I love your hands, so freaking strong." She panted, trying to straddle Callie's leg, she just needed a little friction and she'd be gone.

Callie moaned at the sound of Arizona's voice, hoarse and dripping with lust. Noticing Arizona's not so subtle maneuvering she shifted, pressing herself tighter to Arizona's hips and making it impossible to get the angle she was looking for.

"Calliope." Arizona begged, trying not to have to beg verbally. She needed this, toying with Callie worked her up more so than anything else ever had. Callie kept topping herself, kept turning Arizona on more than she ever had before.

"Yes?" Callie replied innocently, as if she had no idea exactly what she was doing to her writhing lover. Pay backs were a bitch.

"Please." Arizona begged, forcing herself to open her eyes. She did her best stair down but right now it looked more like she smelled something sour.

"Please what?" Callie prodded. Arizona was trying, she'd give her credit for that, but she wanted a little more before she gave in and did what they both wanted her to do.

"Get me off." Arizona panted, still trying to shift Callie's leg over so she could grind against it. She was starting to get a tight knot in her gut, her pulse was racing, she needed to come soon or she'd lose her mind.

"What if I think doing this is more fun?" She said as she lowered her mouth to Arizona's taunt nipple. She was beginning to see what Arizona saw in this whole teasing thing.

Arizona grunted and moved her hand down, grabbing on of Callie's and putting it where she needed it. "I am the head of a department; I'm ordering you to get me off Torres." She growled, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. The tension was going to kill her, her gut felt like it was going to implode.

"Abusing your authority." Callie mumbled into the soft flesh she was suckling. "Hot." She declared as she unceremoniously entered Arizona while her thumb simultaneously found her bundle of nerves.

Arizona arched her body tightening as she released all her tension. She slumped back against the bed and Callie. She wished Callie hadn't teased her so much, she wanted a little more attention before she came. But nearly blacking out was good enough for tonight. "Hot . . . that . . . yeah."

Callie giggled at having reduced Arizona to a limp, speechless pile of sweaty flesh. Now they were even. "Very hot." She sighed as she took in her girlfriend's sated face.

Arizona forced her eyes to open, looking into the ones she loved. "Sex with you is a near death experience."

The feeling's mutual. I think..." Callie replied uncertainly.

Arizona chuckled. "I mean I can never tell if you are going to make me black out and die from the burning white hot passion."

"Ah, ok then. The feeling is very mutual then." Callie replied happily as spooned up against Arizona's side.

"We have to work at 6 in the morning." Arizona groaned, closing her eyes. Callie hand strong arms, they wrapped around her. She had never felt so safe, so loved in someone's arms before.

"No we don't." Callie sighed happily. She loved holding Arizona in her arms, feeling how warm and alive she was.

Arizona tilted her head. "We don't?" She asked, a little confused.

"Nope. I called in a favor with Meredith so we don't work at 6. In fact we don't work for three. Whole. Days."

Arizona's eyes went wide. "What dirt do you have on her?" She couldn't think of having 72 hours without a page, without her hands into a kid's chest, without blood on her.

"There was an incident involving underwear way back when her Derek we doing the whole come here go away thing. I covered for her." Callie explains with a smile.

Arizona nodded, closing her eyes, shifting closer to Callie. "You might get a present for that." She grinned. She hadn't slept over 7 hours in a year.

"I might huh? I can't wait to unwrap it." She murmured suggestively as she tightened her hold around Arizona slightly.

"Sleep now. Sex later." Arizona muttered, half way asleep. She couldn't take the smile off her face as she laid with Callie. The next three days she didn't plan to leave this apartment. She and Callie could order in and eat each other for dessert.

Callie placed a tender kiss on Arizona's shoulder as a sign of agreement as she finally began to succumb to her body's bone numbing exhaustion. As Arizona snuggled against her she couldn't help but feel utterly content. She had the love of her life wrapped securely in her arms and planned and keeping things that way for the next three days and beyond.


End file.
